


Suggestion

by TricksyPixie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Axii (The Witcher), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy approved, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like y'all this was not supposed to be so sweet and yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksyPixie/pseuds/TricksyPixie
Summary: When Eskel tells Jaskier about the sign of Axii and what it can do, Jaskier immediately asks for Eskel to demonstrate - by casting it on Jaskier. Eskel is deeply touched by the trust the request implies.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Bard Bingo- BIKM Bingo





	Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the BIKM discord's bingo challenge! Praise be to Kate! This is for prompt 44, "suggestion" - I saw that and immediately wanted to do an axii fic, but I was expecting it to take a much smuttier turn than this absolute fluff-fest. listen, the muse takes you where the muse takes you, I was in the mood for soft sweet Eskel snuggles. Jask will have to seduce his witchers the old-fashioned way.

“So it’s mind control?”

“Close enough to, yes. It… leaves you open to suggestion.”

Jaskier was wintering at Kaer Morhen with his wolves for the second time, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Geralt was softer, more open, here in the safety of his home; and of course Jaskier loved the chance to spend so much time with the other witchers. He teased and bickered back and forth with Lambert, needling the prickly man and then making it up to him with soft touches; he spent long hours in the kitchen helping Vesemir cook and keeping the elder company, singing songs he’d learned at Oxenfurt that Vesemir remembered from a lifetime ago; but arguably his favorite times were quiet afternoons spent in the library with Eskel, reading to one another or just talking, enjoying one another’s closeness. Today the two of them had gotten onto the topic of signs, and then of Axii. 

Geralt tried not to use Axii in front of Jaskier too much, he knew. It was rarely necessary, with Jaskier by his side to smooth the way with obstinate villagers, and on the single occasion Jaskier had seen Geralt use it on a human who attacked them, it seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth that led Jaskier not to pry - he prodded and pushed his witcher incessantly on the things that didn’t matter, but he tried to be more careful of the things that truly upset Geralt. As a result, Jaskier’s curiosity about the sign had gone unanswered, and he had mostly forgotten about it - until now. 

“Will you do it on me?”

Eskel stared at him in blank shock for a moment. “Excuse me?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “You heard me just fine. Will you Axii me? Come on, Eskel, I want to know what it feels like!”

Eskel gave him a long, measuring look. “You trust me that much.”

Ah, so that’s what this was about. “Darling, I’ve already entrusted you my heart. My mind is hardly anything after that.”

Eskel looked a bit stricken at that, before softening into an incredulous smile. “How did we ever get so lucky as to find you, pretty thing? Come to my room with me. We can do this there.”

They ended up curled up together in Eskel’s big bed, Jaskier pulling a blanket over him to ward off the ever-present chill. Eskel smiled indulgently at the sight. “You’re sure you want to do this? What do you want me to have you do?” 

Jaskier shrugged. “Surprise me. You know by now what my limits are.”

Which was true - Jaskier loved all kinds of games in the bedroom, and he and all of the wolves were by now very familiar with one another’s boundaries and desires. Eskel supposed that, given how wholeheartedly Jaskier enjoyed obeying him, this request wasn’t as surprising as it had initially seemed. 

Still, though, this was a step further than anything they had ever done together before. As he shaped the sign, he pressed a kiss to the bard’s forehead and instructed him, “Relax, my love.” Jaskier’s eyes went distant and dreamy, his body softening further into Eskel’s embrace. Eskel felt a bit overwhelmed by the sudden swell of affection for this ridiculous creature who had brazened his way into their home and their hearts. “How do you feel? Tell me the truth.”

Jaskier gave a soft murmur of contentment and nuzzled closer to him. “Warm… Nice. Love you so much, Esk…”

While he was sure Jaskier had been hoping for a more salacious bendt to the orders he was given, Eskel couldn’t bring himself to disturb the quiet peace of the moment. There would be time enough this winter to play that game, if that was what they both wished, but for now he just wanted to revel in this - having somehow earned the trust, earned the  _ love _ , of someone so open with their affections, so vibrantly, vulnerably alive. He knew in that moment he would do anything for the beautiful bard in his bed. He stroked a gentle hand through Jaskier’s hair. “I love you too, sweetheart. Look at me?” He paused, waited for those lovely blue eyes to focus on his face, sending a little extra pulse of power into the sign. “I love you so much, pretty thing. Remember that, alright? Always remember that I love you.” He pulled the blankets further up, covering both of them in a cocoon of warmth. “Now I think I’d like to get a nap in before dinner, wouldn’t you? Sleep, little love, and dream gentle lovely dreams.”


End file.
